


Thaddeus doesn’t take a job

by TheTrueFro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon’s smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Set in the universe of Demon’s Smile by white_tiger( go read it), The Gent is offered a very lucrative job, but the objects cause him to pause.





	Thaddeus doesn’t take a job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/gifts).



> Melancholy and Hope belong to white_tiger. This is his sandbox, I’m just visiting.

A year ago, Atlantic City, office of Ace

”Ah, The Gent. Thank you for meeting with me. And so promptly after I contacted you as well.” Ace, the manager of the most profitable casino in Atlantic City, says as his secretary shows the man to his seat. Thaddeus just nods.

”You payed five times my standard meeting fee. I felt that I should give you my attention if you’re that desperate to get my attention.” Thaddeus remarks as his eyes, hidden behind his shades, scan for any sign that this is a trap. His sense for danger starts going off at the barely hidden look of fury on Ace’s face when Thaddeus said he was desperate.

”The people that I want dead have powerful friends, that’s why I want to hire you. You are skilled enough to keep Lucius Vitus from learning that I hired you or even that I exist.” Ace explains. Thaddeus frowns slightly.

”You want me to assassinate the Emperor of flowing coins, the demon sin of Greed?” Thaddeus asks hiding his incredulous tone. Ace quickly shakes his head.

”I didn’t know that you were aware of the Sins. I don’t want Lucius killed, just a couple of his associates. The knowledge that he was unable to protect several of the people important to him is a deserving punishment.” Ace states. Warning bells go off in Thaddeus’s head.

”A friend of mine is a, Let’s say, fan of the Sins. What did Greed do to you to make you want to torture him in this way?” Thaddeus asks. Ace slams his fist on to his desk.

”The brat murdered my brother and took control of his empire! An empire that was rightfully mine!” He growls. Thaddeus rolls his shoulders. If Ace is asking him to kill who Thaddeus thinks he is, this meeting will dissolve quickly.

”Who are my targets?” Thaddeus asks wanting all the information.

”There are three I want killed and another I want captured and brought to me. The three I want dead are Melissa Karas, Sky Gale, and Oriana Hades. Payment is fifty times your usual fee for each.” Ace informs Thaddeus, who lets out an impressed whistle.

”And who am I going to capture?” Thaddeus asks as he remembers meeting Oriana a year ago while acting as a guard for Melancholy. While he didn’t recognize the other names, Thaddeus assumed that they were other members of Melancholy’s ‘casino’ Family.

”Aroura Imperia. The other targets are a couple of Lucius’ adopted siblings but Aroura is his actual sister. From what I could learn, she is with Angel’s tear. Though I don’t know why if the rumor I heard about Maximinus Thrax betraying his ‘brother’ and the other Sins is true. The payment will be a hundred times your standard fee. An extra trillion will be also given if you are able to eliminate Thrax while capturing Aroura, but it’s not required.” Ace tells Thaddeus. Thaddeus has to restrain himself from killing Ace right then, as a rush of protectiveness towards Hope and Melancholy fills him.

”How did you acquire this information?” Thaddeus inquires informing Justice and Charity of a potential leak might get them to stop interrupting his duels with Prudence.

”My people capture an agent of Angel’s tear awhile back. It tooks months just to beat what little information we have out of them.” Ace answers. A bad taste fills Thaddeus’s mouth as always happens at the mention of physical torture.

” Is the agent still alive? I could probably get more information out of him.” Thaddeus states as he mentally plans out his killing of Ace and burning everything he owns to the ground.

”The agent killed committed suicide after revealing the relationship between Lucius and Aroura. So do we have a deal?” Ace asks. Thaddeus slowly removes his shades.

”No.” Thaddeus states locking eyes with Ace while standing up.

the next day, Bunker Isle

”Uncle Max, why did you summon me?” Aroura as she enters Melancholy’s throne room. Melancholy smiles at her as she enters.

”Faith sent word that he was on his way back and that he needed to speak with the two of us.” Melancholy explains. Aroura frowns at that.

”Any idea about what he- why do I suddenly smell smoke?” Aroura asks as she and Melancholy both look towards the door as they hear it open. The figure walking through it catches them off guard.

”What do I have something on my face?” Thaddeus asks. His suit is singed, torn, and blood soaked. His face is covered in a fine coat of ash and dried blood. A small burlap sack held in his hand slowly drips blood on to the ground.

”The Fuck happened to you?” Aroura asks to which Thaddeus smirks before throwing the burlap sack so that it lands at Melancholy’s feet.

”Some guy wanted me to kill a couple members of your ‘casino’ family to mentally torture Greed for killing his brother and taking his empire. I knew that going after any of your siblings, Melancholy, would be the death of me so I was already planning on killing the bastard, but then he pissed me off.” Thaddeus explains.

”He asked me to kidnapp you, Aroura, for what I didn’t really want to know. He knew of your relation to Greed because he caught one of Charity’s agents and beat the information out of them. His desire for you, Aroura, and his disrespect towards you, Melancholy, made decide to completely destroy everything he had. I hope that we didn’t have anything planned to happen in Atlantic City because it’s nothing but ash and charged bones now.” Thaddeus states. Melancholy smiles at him while Aroura is in a stunned silence.

“Your loyalty is appreciated, Faith. I’ll be looking into how family of that bastard was able to hide themselves from me.” Melancholy states. Thaddeus just nods.

” You do that, I’m going to go clean myself up.” Thaddeus replies. As he turns he slightly slightly slips on the puddle of blood next to him. He looks down at it.

” I’ll ask someone to clean up this blood.” He states as he leaves.


End file.
